


Prom night

by ijustwanttoseeyou



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 80s AU, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Fluff With Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian AU, Makeover, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prom, Prom Night, Yearning, crygi, lesbian rights hellO, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwanttoseeyou/pseuds/ijustwanttoseeyou
Summary: Crystal & Gigi are teens in the 80s. When prom night comes around Gigi fights hard to repress her lifetime long crush on her best friend. With lots of pining and yearning, will Gigi find it within herself to tell Crystal how she feels?
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Prom night

_The day of prom, the late 80s_

Prom seemed to have snuck up on Gigi; it seemed like only yesterday her and Crystal were in grade school and gluing glitter on each other’s faces underneath the tables in art class. It had been a simpler time. For years Gigi and Crystal had dreamed of going to prom – the awkward glamour and repressed teenage angst had this forbidden allure that fascinated the two, and for the past few weeks it had become all the pair would talk about. However, when Gigi woke up, she didn’t feel like the day itself was real or special or in any way less ordinary than any other day. Maybe today wasn’t going to be all that special after all?

Gigi’s childhood fantasy of looking glamorous and extravagant at prom had been cruelly taken away a few months ago when she found out she was going to have corrective headgear. No matter how supportive her mom was, or how much glitter her and Crystal put on it, it still had this… hideousness that Gigi couldn’t shy away from.  
-  
“I can’t go looking like this Crys!” Gigi had wailed to Crystal over the phone.  
“Look, I’m sure it’s really not as bad as you think it is,” Crystal reassured her.  
“But it really is that bad Crystal! It looks like Freddie Kruger has fucked my face!” Gigi retorted.  
“Oh my god Gigi” She’d laughed in response.  
“Crystal ELIZABETH Methyd, how dare you laugh at me?” Gigi scolded playfully.  
“I know you love me; I have to go now, brace face. See you soon!”  
“…wait- BRACEFACE CRYST-” Gigi was cut off by the line cutting out and just like that the call ended.  
-  
Gigi dragged herself into her bathroom to splash her face with some cold water; in a desperate attempt to snap herself out of it. This had become something Gigi had done countless times. Elegantly, Gigi picked up the hair rollers that Crystal had lent her from the side of her bathroom cabinet. She’d end up sitting there for the best part of two hours. ‘I only have time to kill’ she smiled to herself.

_The evening of prom, the late 80s._

‘Gigi let’s put some music on! We can pretend we’re in a movie makeover montage!’ Crystal begged, hanging her suit up on Gigi’s bedroom door as she walked into the room.  
‘Oh, that would be hot, sure. You know where my records are – put something on,’ Gigi replied as she carefully took off her headgear and placed it down on her vanity. Crystal selected one of her and Gigi’s favourites. It only felt right. Tonight, was a big night for the two of them.

Crystal gingerly removed the vinyl from its sleeve and set it down on the record player. As the faint hum of the record began to fill the room, Crystal gently started swaying in time to the music.  
‘Oh Crys! Our favourite,’ Gigi reminisced, setting her makeup out onto the vanity. She beckoned Crystal over with her hand and motioned for her to sit down at the table with her.  
‘So, what are we going for today, Crys?’ Gigi smiled as Crystal sat down opposite her.  
‘Well I was thinking of some blue eyeshadow, because it really makes my eyes pop, don’t you think? And then maybe a cherry red lip?’ Crystal expressed excitedly. Gigi always thought Crystal looked adorable when she got excited over things.  
‘I think that’s perfect, Crys,’ Gigi said.

 _And if this world runs out of lovers/ We’ll still have each other_  
Crystal giggled at this lyric.  
‘Crystal, if you keep laughing, I’m going to ruin your makeup!’ Gigi scolded playfully.  
‘I’m sorry’ she whined, whilst comically pouting her lips and making her eyes wide ‘Please forgive me’.  
‘You’re such a bitch’ Gigi scoffed. She repositioned Crystal’s head in her hands so that she could properly do her makeup.

Ever since middle school started, Gigi was allowed to have a few pieces of makeup to boost her confidence, and to spark her “creatively” as her mom put it, and it had become something precious to her. Over the years she began to realise it meant she was able to be close to Crystal, which in turn made it even more precious to her; she was able to smell Crystal’s deep, fruity perfume and breathe her in. Intoxicating. Whenever she was with Crystal, Gigi felt like she could take on the world. Crystal made her think anything was possible. With Crystal, the sky was the limit. But with pleasure comes pain; being this close to Crystal made her heart race, almost like it was a wind-up box; always anticipating a jump that never came; it was a loop that she could never leave.

‘Right, I’ve almost finished, I just need to put on the lipstick. What do you think?’ Gigi moved Crystal so she could see herself in the vanity mirror.  
‘Oh Gigi! I love it.’  
‘Y-you really do?’ Gigi stuttered.  
‘Of course I do! Actually, give me a few minutes – I’m going to put my suit on.’  
‘Ooh okay!’ Gigi exclaimed. Gigi already thought Crystal looked hot tonight, but that suit would send her overboard.

This whole night was starting to get quite overwhelming. At the beginning of senior year, when she’d suggested to Crystal that they get ready for senior prom together, she’d felt as if she could feel her heartbeat in every inch of her body. The question was simple, so why was it so hard? Nine words. That’s all it was. Of course Crystal would want to get ready for prom with her best friend, right? They’d been dreaming of this for as long as they could remember.  
Neither of the two girls had dates to prom so it only made sense in Crystal’s mind that they get ready and go together. In the months building up to prom Gigi would wake up in cold sweats in the middle of the night, frightened and alone, scared that Crystal would figure out her secret. It was an irrational fear that she couldn’t escape at night. Visions of Crystal never speaking to her again would flood her mind and cause her to have night terrors. The worst happened while she was at Crystal’s house a few weeks ago. Crystal had held her tight to her chest and stroked her hair, making her promise to phone her landline if it ever happened again. Classic Crystal: caring, supportive, reassuring.

Now that prom was actually happening Gigi was a shaky and anxious mess. In public, she could hide the butterflies that she got when Crystal was near with her bitchy and sarcastic demeanour, but there was something different about tonight. It just felt different, like she couldn’t hide anymore.

Gigi started to pick at her nail beds, what was so different about tonight? Why was it so difficult to hide how she felt? This must be what it felt like to have a crush. She laughed at herself in self-deprecation. Why did she have to have a crush on her best friend? Of all people, why Crystal? Gigi laughed at herself again. But then again, why not Crystal? Crystal was everything to her – she always had been and always would be. From them playing together in kindergarten, to Gigi clinging to Crystal’s back as they would cycle to the mall, to Crystal defending Gigi in the cafeteria from jocks teasing her. A small tear escaped Gigi’s eye, and then another, and another.

Crystal knocked on the door to Gigi’s room. She managed to stifle her tears long enough to form a coherent ‘come in’. The door seemed to open in slow motion. Whilst Gigi frantically wiped her tears away, Crystal appeared in a vision of baby blue and lace. Fuck. Crystal looked really hot. The way she looked in that suit really did something to Gigi.  
‘So, what do you think?’ Crystal questioned while posing comically.  
‘I think you look wonderful Crys!’ Gigi exclaimed gently. Crystal’s excitement quickly faded however, when she looked at her friend. She walked over and took Gigi’s hand in hers.  
‘Gigi, have you been crying?’ She asked.  
‘I just think I’m nervous, that’s all’ Gigi laughed reassuringly. Crystal held the cuff of her suit in her hand and carefully wiped away the remaining tears on Gigi’s face.  
‘Would you like some water or something? Just to calm you down,’ Crystal asked  
‘Christ, it’s my own house, you don’t need to get me anything. I’ll do it!’ Gigi snapped playfully.

As Gigi walked through her living room, she remembered just how many memories she had of her and Crystal in there. The first to float into her subconscious was when, many years ago, they’d stayed up late and watched The Shining. Crystal was acting out the bits that Gigi found particularly scary, whilst Gigi was cowering behind her comforter. Crystal poorly attempted to stifle her laughter at her friend’s cowardice. The two had gotten in so much trouble the next day with Gigi’s parents when they found out about what movie they’d seen, to the point where they’d banned sleepovers for a month as punishment. A smile crept upon Gigi’s angled face. She wished that they could go back to how they were then, before all of this. However, the smile soon faded when she remembered a somewhat tainted memory. In theory this memory was just a memory. But to Gigi it was so much more.

It was a cold evening, early November. Mid 80s. Gigi had invited Crystal over for the night. The two were doing what any girls their age would do; painting each other’s nails, baking brownies, and gossiping about their classmates. So many of their previous sleepovers had been comprised of this formula. As it got increasingly darker outside, Crystal suggested that they watched ‘ _Grease_ ’ before heading off to bed.  
‘I think that’s a great idea!’ a somewhat hyper Gigi exclaimed. They snuggled up together on the couch whilst sharing a comforter that Gigi’s mom had made. As the movie played out the pair would sing each song to one another; with Crystal’s renditions consisting of overly dramatized and comical faces, whereas Gigi would channel the actor/actress on screen’s emotions. Looking back at that night, Gigi could have sworn she saw Crystal shed a tear or two at her performances.  
‘I’m a little tired Geege,’ Crystal whispered, nuzzling her head into Gigi’s lap.  
‘We only have a little bit left,’ Gigi reassured her. However, within seconds Crystal was sleeping peacefully on her lap. Not wanting to interrupt her friend, she left her to sleep. She didn’t really like ‘ _Grease_ ’ all that much; she only agreed to watch it because she loved how happy it made Crystal. Gigi flicked over to MTV. She didn’t want to go to sleep yet; she felt as if there was something keeping her awake, something she was supposed to do that kept slipping her mind. The song ‘Love of My Life’ by Queen started playing. Crystal murmured and wriggled further into Gigi’s lap. Slowly she ran her fingers through Crystal’s curly brown hair. As the song progressed, tears started to escape Gigi’s eyes. “ _Love of my life, can’t you see? / bring it back, bring it back, don’t take it away from me/ because you don’t know what it means to me_ ”. Even more tears came now. A knot began to form whilst fireworks simultaneously exploded in her stomach. Gigi had never felt this feeling, but immediately she knew what it was. She knew it was more than a crush. From the moment she felt it, she knew what it was. This was love.

Ever since that night her life had been filled with longing stares across classrooms, doodles of G+C in hearts in her notebooks, filling out ‘does my crush love me?’ quizzes in teen magazines and lots of tears to Queen.

With a shaking hand, Gigi managed to fill herself a glass of water. She poured Crystal a glass as well for good measure. On her way back to her room Gigi attempted to pull herself together, and for the most part it was rather convincing.

‘I’m back,’ Gigi spoke through a smile as she carefully opened the door with her foot. ‘I brought you some water too, got to take care of that voice Crys! Lord knows you’ll be singing louder than anyone else in the room,’ Gigi carried on, presenting Crystal with her glass of water.  
‘You’re so thoughtful,’ Crystal giggled before taking a large swig of water. Even when she drank water, she was beautiful. So effortlessly enticing. Gigi was snapped into consciousness by the sound of the record scratching, indicating to her that the album had finished playing.  
‘I’ll put something new on,’ Gigi smiled warily, in an attempt to take her mind off Crystal. She flicked through her endless collection of records – most of them her and Crystal had bought together at the Radio Shack in freshman year. Her fingers fell upon the ‘Now That’s What I Call Music 3’ vinyl. This would do. She carefully removed the vinyl from its sleeve whilst checking it for marks, before setting it down upon the turntable and letting the room be filled with music once more.

‘You know I was thinking Geege; my lipstick won’t take long and we have about two hours before we need to go, why don’t you get ready? I’m still yet to see this gorgeous dress your mom has been telling me about for weeks.’ Crystal made a convincing point. Gigi was desperate to show Crystal what her and her mom had been working on for countless nights. So many cancelled movie nights, study sessions and sleepovers had led up until this moment.  
‘Are you sure Crys?’ Gigi questioned.  
‘Oh, come on, I’m desperate to see this dress of yours!’ Crystal responded. Her eyes were so wide, Gigi could tell she was being serious.  
‘Alright, alright. Give me a few minutes,’ Gigi laughed, before exiting her room.

After what felt like hours of fumbling and contortion Gigi managed to carefully slip into her prom dress. She took a deep breath and turned to look at herself in the bathroom mirror. She slowly twirled so that she could make sure it looked how she wanted it to before she showed Crystal. A small, singular tear escaped Gigi’s grey eyes. This may not have been exactly how she imagined her prom going, but it’s entirely what she wanted. The dress fit her perfectly, accentuating every curve on her slender frame. All her sleepless nights and bloodied fingertips had finally paid off. Her ski slope nose crinkled along with her eyes as a small giggle left her mouth. This had been the first time since she woke up that she felt that special prom feeling she had been waiting for. It was amazing.

Gigi tiptoed carefully across the landing and knocked at her door. She could have sworn she felt her heartbeat in the back of her throat.  
‘Are you ready Crys?’ Gigi giggled excitedly.  
‘Yeah yeah, sure!’ was all Gigi was really able to make out from behind the door. She pressed down on the door handle and carefully opened and closed the door behind her when coming in. For what felt like a lifetime Gigi stood there, waiting, anticipating, a reaction from Crystal.  
‘Say something,’ Gigi whimpered, her hands frantically squeezing and letting go of the fabric around her hips. Crystal let out a faint chuckle and stood up from Gigi’s vanity.  
‘I think you look amazing Gigi; I really do,’ Crystal said with a beaming smile plastered across her tanned face. ‘So, is this why you’ve been cancelling our study sessions?’  
‘I’ve literally been working on this for months now; it’s been so difficult not showing you,’ Gigi smiled shyly. She held eye contact with Crystal for a moment before quickly darting her eyes away.

Crystal made her way back to her seat at Gigi’s vanity table and motioned for Gigi to come sit down with her.  
‘Your turn!’ Crystal said excitedly whilst fumbling through the makeup on her friend’s vanity.  
‘I can’t wait,’ Gigi responded sincerely. While Gigi did love it when she got to do Crystal’s makeup, she loved it even more when Crystal did her makeup. Crystal’s warm hands embracing her face felt homely and comforting. _It was intimate_. The familiar scent of fruit filled Gigi’s nose. She could have stayed this way forever.

‘My masterpiece is finished!’ Crystal exclaimed after half an hour of excited “yeah yeah” s. Crystal slowly spun Gigi round in her seat.  
‘You can look now!’ Crystal whispered reassuringly. Gigi’s eyes gently fluttered open. It took a second for her eyes to adjust to the brightness of her room and to take everything in. Holy shit. Gigi never really noticed how talented her friend was at makeup. She could feel the tears brimming in her eyes, but unlike previously today she fought to keep them down.  
‘Cry-’ Gigi started.  
‘I’m not finished yet; you can complement my amazing skills once I’ve finished your hair,’ Crystal laughed while unravelling Gigi’s ginger locks from her rollers. Many bobby pins, minutes of teasing and cans of hairspray later, Crystal had finished, what she’d named, ‘her masterpiece – the remix’.  
‘Okay, now you can complement me, Geege’ Crystal laughed. Gigi couldn’t tell if it was the fumes from all of the hairspray or her getting overly confident from her new look, but she had the strongest urge to kiss Crystal. To kiss until she couldn’t feel her face anymore. That’s all she wanted. To feel Crystal’s lips melt against hers. For them to kiss until they forgot their names.

Gigi remembered the first time she had had the urge to kiss Crystal; it had been a month after _the_ sleepover. The festivities had filled the air. She was out Christmas shopping with Crystal at the Battlefield mall. She can’t remember what it was exactly, whether it was seeing all the couples hand in hand or if it had been Wham!’s ‘Last Christmas’ being blared from the speakers surrounding her or if it had been the adorable Christmas jumper Crystal was wearing, but she couldn’t deny this irrevocable desire inside of her. It would have been so easy to just reach out and touch. To silence this “best friend to lover” fantasy that she’d had.

There was a knock at the door and Gigi’s mom appeared with a warm smile upon her face.  
‘Hey, you two, I just wanted to let you know that we’re leaving in 30 minutes!’ she said warmly.  
‘Ah thanks mom,’ Gigi replied, smiling at her mother in an attempt to get her to leave. Gigi loved her mom, and her mom loved her; but right now, she wanted to feel this moment with Crystal.  
‘We’ll be down soon; I just need to finish Crys’ makeup,’ she reassured her. Smiling contentedly, Gigi’s mom left her room shutting the door behind her. Gigi twirled around on the ball of her foot to face Crystal.  
‘Time for lipstick,’ she giggled. Crystal beamed at her and wiggled her eyebrows. The pair sat back down in front of the vanity for what felt like the hundredth time this evening. Gigi’s slender hand hovered over her collection of lipsticks that had been scattered across her vanity’s desk. She carefully picked one up, her hand slightly trembling. With her free hand she moved Crystal’s head and parted her lips. She applied the lipstick slowly but precisely to her friend’s lips. She couldn’t afford to mess up. Gigi felt her face get hot as she pulled away from Crystal.  
‘ _fini_ ’ Gigi breathed as the corners of her mouth curled. Crystal casually glanced at the mirror in front of her and turned back to face Gigi. She said nothing. She held Crystal’s gaze awaiting a response, but the only sound filling the room was the end of ‘Smalltown Boy’. They held their gaze for what felt like a lifetime. Slowly everything became loud; Gigi could hear her heartbeat in her ears and her body felt as if it was shaking with every breath she took. An impulse, as sudden as a sneeze, came into Gigi’s mind to kiss Crystal. All evening she had been fighting it. Fighting with years of repressed love and admiration for her best friend. She loved her and she didn’t even know. It drove her insane.

Crystal held her hand out and placed it in Gigi’s. ‘I really love it,’ she smiled.  
 _I really love you_. Queen’s ‘I Want to Break Free’ started to fill the room. Crystal stood up from the vanity and held out her hand for Gigi to take. As Freddie Mercury began singing, the Crystal that Gigi had first fallen for shone through. “I want to break free” was delivered with such theatricality that Gigi was unable to stifle her laughter, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Crystal began to giggle too.

‘Do you remember, years ago, when we watched Grease together and sang along to every song, all night?’ Crystal asked, beaming from ear to ear.  
‘U-uh yes’ Gigi stuttered, feigning a smile.  
‘We were so young back then,’ she giggled even more.  
‘It wasn’t that long ago!’ Gigi mock protested. Crystal’s smile faded slightly. The atmosphere seemed to shift. She turned towards Gigi and walked closer to her.  
‘Do... do you ever wish we could go back to then?’ she asked, somewhat timidly.  
‘Sometimes, I guess. I don’t like to think about it,’ Gigi spoke, her voice trembling slightly. The scent of Crystal’s perfume danced around Gigi’s nose, intoxicating her. Gigi reached her hands behind Crystal’s head.  
‘Has anyone ever told you that you look like El Debarge?’ Gigi giggled. Crystal gingerly wrapped her arms around Gigi’s waist.  
‘Oh, wow Geege, I’m glad to see being a brace face hasn’t completely humbled you,’ Crystal joked. They stood with their arms around each other gently swaying in time to the music. Gigi looked into Crystal’s eyes timidly. _I’ve only got one shot at this_.  
‘So baby, can’t you see? / I’ve got to break free,’ Gigi song softly, pulling Crystal in closer, bridging the gap between them. So many years of pining and yearning had led up to this moment. Gigi couldn’t take it anymore. She rested her forehead against Crystal’s warily. She could feel Crystal’s hands tighten around her waist, pulling her closer. Gently, she placed her lips upon Crystal’s. To her surprise, Crystal kissed her back.

Kissing Crystal was everything she thought it would be and so much more. It was as if fireworks had been lit and were exploding in her chest. Every fibre in her being had been ignited with passion. With a free hand she caressed Crystal’s face and ran her fingers through her hair. _Nothing a few backcombs couldn’t fix_. In amongst the chaos she was finally able to find peace; a serenity that she’d yearned after for years. Kissing Crystal felt like coming home. _Take my breath away_. Her fruity musk crowding the air she breathed. She would have given anything to pause time and relive this moment on a loop forever. Lips on lips, hot breaths against cold skin, hands entangled in hair. Her train of thought was run of the tracks when she became acutely aware that Crystal had pulled away.

‘Gigi, I- I had no idea’ she smirked.  
‘I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.’ Gigi spoke breathlessly.  
‘You don’t need to apologise Geege,’ Crystal consoled.  
‘What do you mean?’ she questioned, locking eyes with Crystal.  
‘I’ve been waiting for this for a lifetime,’ Crystal grinned, pulling Gigi into an embrace.  
‘It’s been so lonely Crys, you have no idea.’ she moaned into her shoulder.  
‘I’ve been here, I’ve always been here,’ Crystal purred placing a kiss on Gigi’s forehead.  
‘You just needed to show me a sign.’ she continued.  
‘W-what are you saying?’ Gigi began to sob into Crystal’s shoulder.  
‘I’m saying I love you Geege.’ Crystal confessed. She loves me. If Gigi was dreaming, she never wanted to wake up.  
‘I love you too,’ She breathed.

‘Do you want to be my prom date?’ Crystal giggled.  
‘I thought you’d never ask,’ Gigi laughed excitedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! It's my first time writing a crygi fic but i have many more planned. Thank youso much to @vidna for beta reading this <3 love you lots. Drop by the archive or comments and tell me what you thought.


End file.
